Bearers are transport channels associated with connection parameters between a user device and a network. Bearers may be associated with information that identifies treatment of data packets sent by user devices in the context of the user device being used to perform a task. Data flows, associated with multiple bearers for a single user device, may be cumbersome to manage and may increase network congestion when bearers are changed by the user device, thereby increasing network costs as a result of network congestion caused by multiple bearers for a single user device.